The Gangster Life For Grandma
by kiki2222
Summary: A gang leader that goes by Grandma is about to have her life changed by a boy named Yami. YAOI! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh

Gangsta Life for Grandma

It all happened just the grandma had planned. It seemed that only Joey knew how it would all unfold...

Oh great, Grandma has came up with another of her destructive plans. I got a feeling that this is going to end up bad said Joey

Why does grandma always make us go on dangerous missions? It's not like she can't do it herself. She's just lazy with a capital 'L' " said Tristan.

While the others were talking about what grandma

was planning, a spy from the other gang was watching very carefully and listening to every word that came out of their

mouth and was reporting everything back to the leader of the gang ,Bakura Wilson. Then Joey felt someone watching

them and made a special laugh and everyone knew they signaled one of their gang members to go outside and check

everything out. So the person snuck out and saw the spy and he quietly took out the knockout dart and shot it out and it hit

the spy right in the neck. He fell to the ground and then the gangmember picked the spy up and took him to Grandma.

Grandma got up off her throne and then walked over to the spy and said, "lock him up". After they locked the spy up,

Grandma then gave the spy the antidonte and the spy woke up.

"What gang are you from?" Grandma asked.

The spy did not say a word.

Grandma said, "I am going to repeat myself one more time because maybe you did not hear me the

first time. "What gang are you from and what do they want?" The spy smiled and said,"They want your head on a

platter" and then he spat on her.

"Oh child," screamed Grandma,"you did not just spit on me!"

I am going to kill you for disrespecting Grandma like that! yelled Joey

Tristan than ripped the mask off the spy.

What is your name and who are you? asked Tristan who was still shocked by what the spy just did to Grandma.

The spy then opened his fiery red blazing eyes and said, "It's Yami"

"Well ...so Yami did you know you have red eyes." Tristan said in a amazed voice.

"Tristan get a hold of yourself !"screamed Joey

"Okay I'm back to earth, so what did I want to say! Oh yea, Yami what is your boss planning? Is he planning on killing us? Oh no, what if he is too young to die?" asked Tristan

Now back with Yami's anwser

"Well..."said Joey, then the spy answered smugly, "Maybe they were, maybe they weren't. Well, maybe I can talk them out

of killing me if you let me out of these locks pronto.

"Are you just trying to piss me off? ARE YOU?!"yelled Grandma. "Stop with all your games and tell us what Bakura is planning ".

Yami just looked down at the floor and said, " I can't", in a little voice.

Then Grandma just stared at Yami and saw how

little he was and how much he remined her of her little brother who got killed on one of the gangs missions. As matter of fact,

he looks just like my dead brother, so much they could be twins.

Yami then looked up curiously at Grandma and she snapped

out of her trance. Grandma then yelled, "What, do you have a problem?" and Yami was surprised at the odd outburst Grandma

made. Joey looked at her in shock, as well as Tristan.

"DAMN GRANDMA YOU MAD!"

Then out of no where, the grandma was

shot.

Everyone was laughing at Grandma's outburst and did not realize what just occurred . A loud gasp filled the room

everyone looked for the source of the sound and saw that Grandma was the one that gasped and then

they saw blood dripping on the floor. Joey looked horrified. Tristan ran over to Grandma and started screaming

for some one to get some help. Joey used the phone and called 911.

While Joey was speaking on the phone, Tristan

was trying his best to help Grandma, but did not know what to do. Joey got off the phone and ran over to help Tristan.

Joey had no luck. He had no idea what he was doing, neither did Tristan. Then Yami just stared at them as they panicked, and

decided that he wanted to help them as best as he could.

"Please let me help her. I can help", said Yami. Joey turned

and glared at Yami and screamed, "This is all your fault you and your stupid gang can go to hell. You must think I'm stupid

if I'm going to let you lay a hand on her!" Yami looked down towards the ground and said in a gentle whisper, "Please".

Tristan looked at Grandma, then at Yami and thought 'maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to let him help'. " Joey

let him try and help her unlock him now before it's too late", said Tristan. Joey looked at Tristan in disbelief and then

at Yami in disgust, but he unlocked him. Yami ran over to Grandma to stop the bleeding and then began to do CPR.

Tristan yelled, "The paramedics are here." They ran on in and put Grandma on the stretcher. One of the paramedics

said.

"You guys did a good job keeping her alive" and left. When Tristan and Joey went back inside to find Yami, he

was nowhere to be found.

Tristan and Joey screamed, "Damn that bastard!" at the same time.

Now with Yami. Bakura was sitting and having girls feed him his grapes, when Yami walked in.

"So what happened

Yami ?where have you been? "

" I was at Checkers and lost track of time. Sorry,"said Yami.

Bakura made a sign and Yami

was grabbed from behind.

"GET THAT BITCH ASS OUT OF MY FACE NOW!" yelled Bakura.

Yami starts struggling against

his captives screaming, "Let me go". They dragged Yami into the basement and through him in there after they beat him

to a bloody pulp.

Tristan and Joey went to visit Grandma at the hospital.

"Hey Grandma.How are you doing"? asked Joey

"I'm doing great thanks for doing everything you could to save my life" said Grandma.

"The thing is Grandma we are

not the ones that saved your life Yami did and then he disappeared" said Tristan looking down at the ground.

Grandma then got out of the bed. "We have to find him. Bakura is going to kill him if he finds out Joey stood up."

"You're not going anywhere. We will find him for you. Just rest." "Okay you better find him alive at all costs, GOT IT."

"Yes Grandma." Then they set off to find Yami.

Yami woke up in a damp, stinky, and dirty chamber. He was shivering like crazy, "_I'm going to die. Well I guess that's_

_a good thing. I deserve to die_." Then he just started to cry, _"Please let me die before Bakura gets to me_."

Then Bakura came

in the chamber.

"Hello traitor, its time for your punishment." Bakura said with an evil smile.

Yami started crying harder than

before. He knew what was coming and he was so scared. "Please no Bakura, I'm sorry." Bakura just ignored him and beat him.

Then Bakura smiled at Yami and then Yami realized what was to come.Bakura slammed Yami into the wall and began to unzip his pants."STOP PLEASE PLEASE!"Screamed Yami.

Bakura then started to unzip Yami's pants and rip off Yami's shirt."This is what happens to people who betray me"said Bakura.Bakura kissed Yami full on the mouth and

tried to put his tong in Yami's mouth,but Yami bit him.

"BITCH!"SCREAMED Bakura.

He then hit Yami in the stomach.

"Your definetly going to get it now".Bakura got on Yami and thrust into him without preparation.Yami screamed louder,and louder with each thrust.

Bakura loved to hear each scream so he thrust harder.Yami's screams after a while turned into whimpers of pain.Bakura came inside of Yami with a loud moan.Bakura layed

there panting in Yami's ear while Yami layed there broken.Bakura got up and put his clothes back on."That was great I loved being the one to take your first time"said

Bakura and with that he left the basement.Yami just layed there in the darkness with a blank expression on his face.He just wanted to die now.


	2. Chapter 2

Yami woke up to the cell opening.He then scurried to a nearby corner.

A tray dropped down on the floor next to the door.

"EAT UP!"yelled the voice of the guard.

Yami just stared at the tray unable to get his body to move.

Scene change...

"Great.How are we going to get him out of here without being caught?" asked Joey

"I don't know.I wish Grandma would stop and think for once."answered Tristan

"We are in enemy territory without a plan we are going to die."stated Joey

"Yep we're going to die very soon turn around."said Tristan

Joey turned around quickly and saw a gang of guys with guns looking at them.

"Oh shit Tristan!"yelled Joey in a whisper.

"Well,well,well what do we have here?"said the gang leader.

"If it isn't the Red eyes dragons"said the other members of the gang.

"We can't just let you go.Can we?"the gang said.

Then Joey and Tristan took out their guns.

"Looks like this is the end"Joey whispered to Tristan.

"Yep" answered Tristan.

Then shots began to fire.

Scene change...

"What?!"yelled Grandma

"I said Joey and Tristan are in a shoot out with the Triflags"answered Xia.

"No,no,no!Damn it this is all my fault for sending them on a reckless mission"cried Grandma

"Xia get Keji,Riyo,and Marik find and assist Joey and Tristan".

"Alright"and with that Xia left.

Grandma picked up the phone and decided to call in some more help.

"Hello this better be good".

"Hey Blue eyes I need your help."

"Oh Grandma what do you want".

"I need your gang to assist to of my gang members on 22 street".

"What are they doing over there?"

"Doing a mission".

"Alright i'll send my assistance and we'll talk about what I get in return later."

Blue eyes hung up after that.

"Bye"

"I can't stand that asshole he hung up on me! I will kill him one day!"yelled Grandma.

Scene change...

"Oh shit!"yelled Joey"My fucking arm!"

"Joey can you still move it? asked Tristan.

"No,it's bleeding pretty bad I think the might have hit a major artery."

"Joey stop shooting and try to get the bleeding to stop."

"Bu..."

"No Joey I can do this"Tristan the yelled.

"TRISTAN!"yelled Joey

"I'm okay...ma..n" coughed out Tristan

"They got you in the stomach how can you be okay!"

Tristan then passed out.

Joey started trying to slap him awake.

When that did not work Joey started screaming "Tristan stay with me man please!"

"Don't die".

"Joe..y is that ...you"said Tristan in a weak voice.

"Yes it's me you idiot and you better survive this"

"Okay"answered Tristan with a weak smile.

Joey got focused and started shooting.

Joey had killed almost half the crew and was getting weaker and weaker from the blood loss.

Joey turned around to check on Tristan and noticed that he was very still.

"Tristan"Joey said and then shook him and realized he was not breathing.

"TRISTAN NO!"

Joey started to give him mouth to mouth and then when that did not work he turned him to the side in order to get him breathing right.

Joey was panicking and could barely keep his eyes open.

"I'm sorry Trist"Joey's voice was laced withe misery.

Joey just could not believe he lost the closest person to family.

_I'm alone now _Joey thought.

Joey did not notice the other gang had guns pointed at him.

Scene change...

Blue eyes just ran arrived on the scene with his gang.

_Where are they? _Blue eyes thought

After surveying the area for a minute he saw Joey craddling a body in his arms and guns aimed at his head.

Blue eyes whipped out his 9mm and shot the guys in their heads one by one and then his gang joined in the shooting.

Blue eyes ran over to Joey.

"Get up now we have to go!"yelled Blue eyes

"I can't.. leave..him ..here"Joey replied

"He's dead and there is nothing you can do about it unless your God now lets go."Blue eyes

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!he might wake up I have to be here fo..."and with that Joey passed out.

Blue eyes picked him up and ran back to the car.

Then he decided to go back for Tristan's body.

Blue eyes sighed and thought _What a stressful ass day._

Then he started to think about what to tell Grandma once they get to the club.

Joey just mumbled "sorry"repeatedly in his unconscious state and Blue eyes just looked over at him sadly and continued to pay attention the road.


End file.
